Tranquility
by Liei
Summary: There were moments in time that Seifer wished would never end. Especially the summer Sundays he spent with Fujin and Raijin. Character Death


** Author's Note: **For all who read this, yes the characters are OoC. I know this. It's supposed to represent how people are different when they don't have their masks up. This fic contains a Character Death. Please do not flame me. If you do I will not respond, merely delete them and go on with my daily life. Constructive criticism is welcomed! If you think I can do a better job let me know. -bows-Thank you for your time.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters but I do wish I owned Seifer.

** Summery: **There were moments in time that Seifer wished would never end. Especially the summer Sundays he spent with Fujin and Raijin.

_**Tranquility**_

Summer-Just after Seifer's 18th birthday

Seifer lay on a swing and was listening to music. It was a lazy summer afternoon. Fujin and Raijin were talking softly. The wind was blowing gently through the trees, grass, and wild flowers. The trio had found this peaceful spot when Seifer was 14. It was slightly up a mountain and very secluded. Not many people cared for the mountains.

They had transformed it from an over grown glen to a beautiful glade. The open area was small and had a few trees in the middle. Attached to one of the trees was Seifer's swing. Near the path there was a bench that Fujin and Raijin had made for themselves to sit on. It wasn't much but it made them content.

"Ne, Seifer?"

Seifer pulled down his headphones. "Eh?"

"Remember that survey about death?" Raijin asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You only answered one of the girl's questions, ya know."

"I know."

"So why die on a Sunday?"

"Not just any Sunday." Seifer said softly. "I'd like to die on a Sunday just like today."

"Why?" Fujin asked.

"It's peaceful. Of all the days we have together these are the most special. We just kick back and relax together. There's no one to bother us and we just talk or sleep or fish. It doesn't seem like much but it's special."

"Yeah. It sure is." Raijin agreed.

"Why didn't you answer the other questions?" Fujin asked.

"'Cause I didn't want them to find this place. This is where I want to die, not some battlefield stained with the blood of my comrades. Right here is where I want to be right up till the end."

"Really?" Raijin's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. When we're here the day passed so slowly for us. It's days like this that I wish would never end. There's no test, no inspections, no battles, no troublemakers, just...nothing. Nothing but the three of us here in this little bit of heaven."

"You gonna tell anyone?"

"Nah. What's the point? I don't want them to pity me or anything."

"Then why did you tell us?" Fujin questioned.

"The other's their...They don't know me anymore. They don't remember that we grew up together. You two understand me. You've always accepted me. That's what friends do."

"Even now." Fujin nodded. "What about Squall?"

"He wouldn't understand. I've always been around to drive him crazy. If I told him...Well you get the picture."

"He'd be lost."

"Yeah."

"Seifer, what do you want to do the day you die?" Raijin couldn't help but ask the dreaded question.

"Lay here in the shade talking to the both of you. We'll talk about how we were younger and the stupid things we did. We'll talk about how we annoyed people and how we eventually grew up to be better people. It'll be a on a Sunday, ya know, just like this one. Have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. It's kinda hard, ya know? You're our leader. It would be different without you."

"Ah."

"Raijin's right. We've talked about it and it...It still kinda hurts to think about it. Death isn't the easiest topic to approach, not when it's one of your friends." Fujin stated.

"But it happens."

"We know."

"So...Where do you two want to be when you die?"

"Right here, ya know." Raijin patted the bench. "Jus' me an' Fuu, ya know? We don' want anyone to be cryin' over us or anything."

"Same here."

"Raijin and I want to be with each other till the final moment. It feels...complete to be together even in death. We've lived together so we want to die in the same way. Maybe we'll have some children to."

"Name one Delilah." Seifer said softly. "I've always been fond of that name."

"It's pretty." Fujin said.

Seifer smiled.

"I like it, ya know."

The trio fell silent for a couple moments.

"I never finished how I wanted to die." Seifer commented idlely.

"Go on." Fujin said.

"I want to drift off while talking to you both, that way...my summer will never end. It will always be spent in that moment. And even if I only get five more summers like this, I'll be happy."

Summer-Five years later

Fujin and Raijin were climbing up the mountain trail. They still went up there every Sunday. Most times Seifer was there waiting, sometimes he was not. He did his best to come back every weekend despite being in hiding.

"Hey." Seifer called out softly. He was sitting on the swing like he always did. He seemed more more peaceful now.

"What's up?" Fujin asked.

"Doc. Marlyn found a cure and a vaccine for the disease I have."

"Really!?" Raijin grinned.

"Always said I wouldn't die before he made at least one or the other. My illness is too advanced though."

"So he finally got it right." Fujin commented.

"Yeah. Took him 13 years but he got it." Seifer settled down on his swing. "So what do you want to talk about today?"

"I'm pregnant." Fujin stated with a smile.

"Second baby." Seifer smiled. "Bet it's a little girl this time."

"I think so. Raijin thinks it will be another boy."

"Nah. A little girl." Seifer assured. "Call it a gut feeling. Name her Delilah?"

"We are." Raijin said. "Me an' Fuu decided that a long time ago."

"Good." Seifer grinned. "We were some crazy kids growing up weren't we?"

Fujin laughed softly. "We sure were. I can't believe we were that crazy sometimes. It's hard to believe we ever got this far with our lives."

"Yeah. Even Chicken Wuss has calmed down down since the war, ya know."

"So I've heard. Is he married yet?"

"No, but he is engaged to be married. So much has changed Seifer. I wish you could see Dante. He's gotten tall."

Their conversation continued in this vein for a while.

Seifer was talking very softly but it still reached his friends ears. "I'm kinda tired." Seifer murmured. "I think I'll nap for a..." His voice tapered off as his eyes closed. His breathing evened out.

Fujin rested her head on Raijin's shoulder. She wondered if that had been the last time she would ever see her baby brother's beautiful green eyes. Somehow...it was not as painful as she had thought it would be. Acceptance was coming easily in what should have been a painful moment. She felt Raijin wrap and arm around her shoulders. "Do you think he's dreaming and happy?"

"Yeah. Ya know, he always knew this was comin' Fuu. I think he accepted it long before we did. I think in the end he's happier this way."

The day wore on slowly and the wind wind played through the trees as birds chirped softly. A lock of Seifer's hair pulled free to fall over his forehead. He smiled softly and let out a gentle sigh. After that sigh he stilled. The smile never faded.

Fujin smiled. It was finally over. Seifer could finally rest. He didn't have to suffer anymore. Suddenly her eyes flew wide. The diagonal scar that had marked his face was gone. She let out a soft sob. "He's finally free."

"I know." Raijin let a tear fall.

Fujin stood and walked to Seifer. She kissed his brow softly. "Sleep well, baby brother."

"Raijin smoothed Seifer's hair back. "I know your resting in the summer lands now. Be at peace, my brother, knowing that your summer will last for an eternity."

Summer-Three years later

Squall and Zell were walking aimlessly up a mountain trail they had found. The two men were silent now, their conversation long ended. Over the years the Sorceress Knight sightings had slowed then stopped completely. It was strange. Neither man knew what to think about his disappearance. It always felt as if he would walk through the gates of Balamb Garden with his familiar smirk.

Suddenly they were in a small, well-lit glade. A bench and a swing were set up in different but well shaded areas.

"It's pretty."Zell commented. Wild flower were blooming in all different colors and shades.

Squall was about to nod when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Zell stilled as someone sat up to look at them.

"Seifer!" Both men were stunned by his appearance. Why was he here? He was a wanted criminal.

Seifer smiled softly at them and they noticed his scar was missing. He gestured towards the tree the swing was connected to gently. His face was completely peaceful.

The two men looked towards the tree. They then looked back in shock. Seifer was gone but the swing still swayed as if someone lay in it. Not a single blade of grass was disturbed around it to signal a departure.

Near the tree was a stone. On that stone were the words:

_**Seifer Almasy**_

_**Age 23**_

_**Friend, Brother, Protector**_

_**May He Forever Rest In The**_

_**Summer Lands.**_


End file.
